


Swallow

by carolion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Intimidation, M/M, Power Play, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks good when he swallows. Derek tells him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://quititcarolyn.tumblr.com/post/20010323223/sometimesironman-icoulduseinsouciantmaybe) gifset.

It’s so easy to make Stiles nervous, Derek thinks to himself, staring hungrily at the teen’s face. Even easier to pry a reaction from him when he’s pinned beneath Derek’s body, pressed to the ground, and he’s arching his back like he can’t help himself. He doesn’t even know what he does to Derek with his subconscious writhing and panting and wide-blown pupils. 

“Uh, Derek,” Stiles says, interrupting the werewolf’s quiet moment of reflection. “Are you planning on letting me up any time soon? Because, you know, as much as I like being crushed under your freakish body weight, I can’t actually breathe. Oh my god this isn’t part of your nefarious plan to kill me is it?”

“You can breathe just fine,” Derek says distractedly. He knows this because he can feel little puffs of air on his face, from Stiles’ mouth. Suddenly he’s staring at Stiles’ mouth, pressing one thumb to his full lips as the rest of his fingers splay proprietarily against his cheek and jaw. 

“Derek,” Stiles whines, and licks his lips.

Licks his lips, and licks Derek’s thumb, a brush of warmth and wetness that has Derek wanting to growl and grind his hips into the boy beneath him, push his whole thumb into Stiles’ mouth and make him suck.

He can feel Stiles’ heart beating. It’s jackrabbiting, pulsing so fast that Derek can feel his own heart picking up in sympathy, in shared excitement. He wants to luxuriate in the sound of it, a steady thrum of want and fear and apprehension. Stiles’ heartbeat could be the soundtrack of his life, Derek thinks hazily, eyes unfocused as he stares. 

Derek shifts on top of him, his hand sliding down from his mouth, and Stiles’ head tilts back a little, gasping, arching into his touch as Derek’s hand smooths down his jaw, petting the soft, vulnerable flesh of his throat. The wolf inside of Derek is practically trembling, telling him to bite and mark the human below him, claim him properly for this beautiful display of submission. It would be his right. But Derek takes a deep breath and instead just strokes Stiles’ throat, watching as the muscles constrict and contract, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows nervous. 

He could choke the boy right now. Squeeze his fingers tight and cut off his air supply, wait until he turns blue and goes slack beneath his hands. Stiles must know this, must be aware of his vulnerability, and yet still he pushes up into the contact, his eyes wide and a little hungry. It’s the sort of thing that always made Stiles so damn appealing to Derek. His fear and his hunger. His _want_. 

“You look good when you swallow,” Derek purrs, keeping his hand soft as he pets Stiles’ throat.

Stiles swallows again.


End file.
